


Becoming the mask.

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Sex Change, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: If you could be anything, why would you be yourself? In order to make friends Naruto uses a jutsu to give himself a new life. But does he even want to go back to his old one?





	Becoming the mask.

“Transfermanation Jutsu.” Naruto stared at the scroll he had bored from one of his many friends at the academy. By bored, he meant stole, by friends he meant bullies. It was only fair after they teased him and took his lunch money he had to take something back from them. 

And a jutsu would be perfect. It was going to be his first jutsu, his first real step towards becoming Hokage. Just imagine how jealous everybody else would be once they find out he can do a jutsu. 

Unable to contain his glee Naruto strained his eyes at the scroll. The letters blurred and danced for a second before they settled down into words, some that he recognized others that he didn’t recognize. 

“The Transfermanation Jutsu,” Naruto read each syllable using his finger to guide his eyes and keep the words in focus. “E rank jutsu used to make the user appear as anyone else. Skilled users can even turn into non-uman... Human creatures or inmanted obtjects.” 

Below that was a series of hand signs of three hand signs that were the secret to performing the jutsu. 

He had seen people use the jutsu before, Academy students mostly, sometimes a real ninja, or even a professor. But they always turned back to themselves after a while. They must like being themselves. 

Naruto’s eyes went wide as he looked at himself in the dirty mirror that hung on his wall, everybody seemed to hate him, nobody would talk to him, the other kids avoided him. With this jutsu, he could be someone else, someone that wasn’t him. 

He could have friends! He could go into stores! Maybe he could even find a family or something! 

The idea made his heart pound against his chest, and tears began to pool in his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone every night. With this jutsu, there was a chance he wouldn’t have to be. 

All he had to do was do the jutsu and think about what he wanted to be. “Okay, oh I know! I’ll be the Hokage!” 

Then he could... wait no being the Hokage was a bad idea, who would want to be friends with an old guy, plus the old man would think it was weird that there were two of him. 

“Wait, I should be somebody nobody else will know. Someone I made up.” Naruto flopped onto the lumpy amalgamation of sheets that was his bed and stared up at the mold spot on his ceiling. 

He needed to be somebody that people would like, what did the old lady at the orphanage say to him? He wasn’t getting picked because he was a gross annoying boy, and people liked cute girls. He could be a girl, after all, there was nothing wrong with being a girl. And most of the other people seemed to like the girls in his class, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about being like Shino or Kiba. 

And there was nothing wrong with being a girl either right? A girl was just a girl, and the Jutsu said he could become anything. 

“Okay, so I’m going to be a girl.” it was perfect, if he was a girl then nobody would ever think that he was really a boy! Scrambling over the side of his bed naruto dug into the crevasse that separated his bed and the wall, quickly pulling out month old homework that he had “lost” months ago. 

If he was going to be a girl he was going to have to be a super pretty one. Sakura was super pretty, but he couldn’t go around looking like her either, especially since they were in the same class. Oh, he could make her hair darker, yea makes it a cool blood red, that’d be pretty and cool! “Oh, and I can keep my eyes blue! So I don’t have to worry about those.”

Slowly Naruto began to draw his future self onto the paper in wild scrawls. Until at long last he had a vaguely humanoid shaped creation, with long blood red hair, a super pretty face, and big blue eyes that he heard were actually super pretty, sure it was some drunk guy that was pissing in the alley way below but it still counted. 

He also made her secretly super duper strong even though he was going to be a girl. 

“Okay, let's do this!” With his drawing stuck against the mirror and the scroll within view, Naruto began to gather his catchra and perform the Jutsu. “Dog…. Boar…. Dragon? No, wait Ram! That’s right!” 

There were many possibilities that could have occurred at that moment. 

Perhaps it was Naruto’s simplistic desires combined with over loading the jutsu to the point that it simply worked. 

Perhaps it was because of the fox’s affinity for transformation being passed onto the.

Perhaps it was the boys Uzumaki blood doing converting the jutsu into some kind of a seal. 

Or no matter how incredibly unlikely, it could be that his father’s natural genius had finally shown through making the jutsu work. 

All of these or none of these could be the likely cause but one thing is true. Naruto’s first jutsu was a resounding success. 

Naruto blinked to see a curtain of long red hair falling over his face. Long blood red hair: check. He parted the veil throwing his hair back into a tangled mess. Standing in the mirror was a the new him… err her. She still had her blue eyes, the whisker marks were still there, but the face was different, kind of round, but super pretty. And her hair was an awesome shade of red and was so long it nearly reached her butt!

“Awesome! I did it!” Naruto’s new voice was raspy, like she had a slightly stuffy nose, or was just getting over a cold. And it was cute! Super cute even! “Wow is this what I sound like now?”

Twirling around, Naruto felt her new body moved, it didn’t exactly feel super strong, but she certainly felt lighter like she could easily dance and move and run. “This is awesome!” 

Grabbing her a jacket and her shoes Naruto began to speed out of his house, unable to contain her excitement. “I can’t wait to go make some friends!” 

With one sleeve on, she paused in the door frame. She had to pee. Spinning on her heel she bolted towards her bathroom. And promptly screamed. “Girls don’t have a pee pee?” 

XXXX

After a change of pants of pants later, Naruto felt fairly confident in her new bathroom abilities and made her way to the park where a bunch of kids her age played ninja and stuff. 

Already things felt different when she arrived. There were no parents glaring at her, they glanced at her briefly before resuming whatever it was they were doing. Even a few smiled at her! This was great! She was sure to find a family in no time if this kept up! 

But first some friends. 

She was a girl now so she should probably play with other girls right? The park held many groups of friends playing and talking to each other, and she knew none of them. So many people she could probably be friends with! Who should she pick? 

“Leave me alone Ami, I’m not afraid of you anymore!” 

Naruto’s head spun to see a familiar head of pink hair being backed up against a tree, there were other meaner girls there too, hey they were all in her class (Probably), why were they being mean to Sakura? 

“What are you going to do now that Ino isn’t here to protect you huh?” A purple haired girl sneered as she poked Sakura hard in the shoulder. “I bet she can’t see anymore because your giant forehead blinded her.” 

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than anything it was bullying. Second only to seeing other kids cry. Especially cute girls like Sakura! “Hey, you jerks leave her alone!” 

One of the girls spun around to greet her as she marched up to them. She had squinty eyes and a giant mess of brown hair that looked like a hairball. “Mind your own business Tomato.” 

Tomato? Did she just call her a tomato? She hated tomatoes! They were gross and icky and just made ramen taste funny! “I’m not a tomato Fuzz Brain!” 

Another girl spun towards her, this one was really tall and skinny with spiky brown hair. She looked mean and bored. “Oh, yea! Well then why is your ugly hair red like a tomato, and your face is so round you look like one too! So guess what you’re a Tomato!” 

The girl tried to shove her, but Naruto stood her ground like the shove was little more than a breeze.

“My hair is pretty and awesome! So take that back!” Naruto returned the girls shove with one of her own, easily knocking the girl back a foot onto the ground. Oh, so maybe she really was secretly super strong! Awesome! “Now leave before I kick your butts!” 

The leader of the group, the ugly one with purple hair backed away glaring at Sakura. “Getting rescued again Sakura? Can’t you fight your own battles?” 

The three girls stomped off towards the exit of the park. So much for making friends.

“Thank you,” Sakura mumbled as she took a step closer to Naruto. “And I think your hair is really pretty!” 

Naruto felt a blush creep up onto her face, she took a strand of her red hair and smiled at Sakura. “Thanks, Sakura, and your forehead is cute! Wanna be friends!?” 

Sakura turned red, even as a smile appeared on her face. She gave a small nod that caused her pink hair to flip forward. “Yea sure! Oh, I was going to go meet Ino you should come with me! She’d like you too I know it!” 

Naruto smiled as Sakura took her hand. Her first friend! She made a real friend! And she was going to go make another! Becoming a girl was the best idea she ever had! “Okay!” 

“Follow me then!” Sakura lead her through the trees that filled the park. “This is mine and Ino’s secret place, so you can tell anyone about it okay?” 

Her first secrets with friends! “I won’t tell anyone! Believe it!” 

The secret place was a gap between the trees where the sun shined down on a bunch of random flowers, a large rock sat in the middle of the flowers, where Ino sat reading a scroll or something. 

“Ino, Ino I’m here!” Sakura released naruto’s hand and trampled along the flowers as she made her way to the rock. “And look I brought a new friend, she fought of Ami, just like you did! Wait,” Sakura frowned and turned to look back at her. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Uzumaki Naru.” Naruto snapped her jaw shut. She almost said her real name!

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, she felt so much like a cornered rat next to a cat that was all too eager to play with its food. “Sakura, you need to be more careful. Just look at his whisker marks! This is Naruto from our class!” 

A cold sweat broke out on Naruto as Ino advanced towards her. “No, I’m not, I don’t even know who that is!” 

Ino snorted and crossed her fingers in some kind of hand sign. “Yea huh, my daddy said to stay away from you, and you’re probably trying to trick us with a Jutsu! You even have the whiskers still!” 

“Ino, don’t be mean to her,” Sakura pleaded grabbing onto Ino’s shoulder. “Please, she’s really nice, she stopped Ami from bullying me, she even pushed Fuki down!” 

The blond girl did not relent. “No way, this will be easy, my daddy told me that it’s really easy to dispel an illusion. All you have to do is gather your chakra and say ‘Kai!’” 

Nothing happened. 

“Huh?” Ino looked at her hands in shock. “Kai,” Nothing. “Kai, Kai, Kai!” 

“See, she’s just Naru, she doesn’t even go to our class.” 

Naruto nodded as quickly as she could. “Yea yea, listen to Sakura, I’m not in the academy yet I swear!” 

Still, Ino did not relent. She paced around Naruto glaring at her. “I suppose it’s true that Naruto is too much of a screw up to do the Transformation Jutsu, he even missed that class.” 

“So what do you say Ino will you be friends with Naru too?” Sakura walked between the two of them and held her hands up to her chest. Desperation was written on Sakura’s face, she wanted this just as much as Naruto did. Maybe even more so. 

With a groan, Ino stared up at the trees and allowed her arms to fall limply to her sides. “Fine,” She allowed a small smile on her face and extended a hand towards Naruto. “It’s Nice to meet you Naru! Let’s be friends okay?” 

Naru just smiled and took Ino’s hand. “Yea!”

She had two friends now, being a girl was awesome! She never wanted to go back!


End file.
